The Other Woman
by YanksLuver
Summary: Vaughn is handling a sexy new double agent, who raises suspicions and jealousy in Sydney. (Sydney/Vaughn POV)


Title: The Other Woman  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Drama with romantic overtones  
  
POV: Alternates between Sydney and Vaughn POV  
  
Summary: Vaughn is handling a sexy new double agent, who raises suspicions and jealousy in Sydney.    
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Spoilers: Little general ones.  
  
Disclaimer:  Alias and its characters do not belong to me.  I do this out of  
  
a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Note: Okay, shippers this isn't really too shippy, but there are definitely hints at it.  I wanted to try a different storyline for them and see how they reacted.  It's a new angle to their relationship.  Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought!   ~Steph  
  
* * * The Other Woman * * *  
  
  
  
~Sydney POV~  
  
  
  
I sit on a crate in the warehouse awaiting his arrival.  
  
This is strange. He's almost never late.  
  
I have to admit that having to wait these extra unexpected moments to see his face again is driving me a little crazy. I look so forward to our meetings, my heart beat quickening every time I hear the words 'Joey's Pizza' echo in my ears.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to be able to see him everyday, to be able to see him anytime I wanted. I wonder what it would be like to just call him up anytime I wanted to or show up on his doorstep.  
  
I think it would be wonderful. I think it would be amazing.  
  
Scratch that.  
  
I know it would.  
  
But, for now at least, I'll have to settle for our meetings that are never long enough and occur far too infrequently.  
  
I'm torn from my thoughts as I hear the rattle of the chain link fence and the soft click of his heels on the concrete floor. I raise my head and my eyes land on his strong, lean figure.  
  
He seems a bit harried and his clothes are a little rumpled, but he still takes my breath away, just like he does every time we meet.  
  
My eyes meet his clear green ones and I smile, my tone playful, "Nice of you to finally show up."  
  
He offers me a crooked grin and shrugs, "Sorry I'm late."  
  
He stops abruptly, looking as if he had something else to add.  
  
I offer him a questioning expression and he sighs, "I had to meet with my new agent."  
  
My eyebrows raise in surprise. For some reason, I had never really thought of Vaughn handling anyone else but me. He's always seemed so in tune to my needs, so dedicated to my missions, that I figured it left him little time to handle anyone else.  
  
Or maybe I hoped it did.  
  
And damnit if I don't feel a twitch of jealousy.  
  
"Oh," I say rather lamely.  
  
He takes a step closer and looks me in the eye, "Actually, you probably know her. She works for your branch of SD-6. She joined us last week."  
  
Oh, so it's a 'her'.  
  
Make that twitch a pang.  
  
"What's her name?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
"Fiona Hathaway."  
  
My brow furrows. Fiona Hathaway? You've got to be kidding me.  
  
He notices my reaction and his forehead creases in confusion, "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just know her, that's all. I mean, we've met, we're not friends or anything."  
  
His eyes narrow. "Sydney, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
I shrug, "It's nothing, Vaughn. She's your agent. I'm sure you know more about her than I do."  
  
He smiles slightly, "If you have something to share, I'd appreciate you doing so."  
  
I sigh in defeat, "I'm just a little surprised she turned double, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, this is really none of my business."  
  
His tone is serious, almost terse, "If this affects the agency then it is your business and I need you to tell me, Sydney."  
  
My eyes scan his face for a moment before I speak, "She is fiercely loyal to SD-6, especially Sloane. I'm surprised she'd turn against them."  
  
"You were fiercely loyal to SD-6 and Sloane too until you found out the truth."  
  
I shake my head sharply, "This is different. Since I found out the truth, I've watched her closely. I don't really know why, something about her just never sat right with me. Unlike my other colleagues who actually seem to believe they're working for the good guys, I don't think she does. I think she knows exactly who she's working for, I think she's always known it. And I don't think she minds one bit."  
  
His brow furrows. "But you have no proof."  
  
"She is constantly meeting with Sloane privately and there just seems to be something off about their relationship."  
  
"That's not proof, Sydney," he replies, his tone surprisingly sharp.  
  
I'm taken aback by his tone. My voice turns icy. "I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm saying about your new *agent*, Vaughn, but you asked me what I thought and I told you. I'm just telling you what my instincts tell me about her."  
  
As I finish speaking, I realize that my tone had a hint of jealousy in it.  
  
Well, why shouldn't it? I am jealous of her.  
  
The thought of Vaughn meeting with another woman in a darkened warehouse makes my stomach turn.  
  
The thought of Vaughn meeting with Fiona Hathaway in a darkened warehouse makes my insides burn.  
  
You see, Fiona Hathaway is drop-dead gorgeous. 5 foot 10, legs that go on forever...long, wavy blond hair...curvaceous body...bright, seductive blue eyes...a deceptive smile.  
  
She's got it all and she uses her looks to get what she wants. Now, I don't mean to sound hypocritical, I do the same thing on missions all of the time, but Fiona doesn't stop at missions. I've seen her manipulate just about every man at SD-6 to get what she wants.  
  
And I'm thinking that her next target is standing only a few feet away from me.  
  
My attention turns back to Vaughn as he speaks, "Is there something more going on here?"  
  
My eyes widen, "What do you mean?"  
  
He shrugs, "I don't know, it just seems like your feelings about her extend beyond distrust."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Am I really that transparent?  
  
I take a deep breath, "I'm suspicious of her motives, Vaughn. I just don't think she'd ever turn her back on SD-6."  
  
"We ran a thorough check on her, Sydney. She's clean."  
  
I scoff at that. "Of course she's clean. If this is really about her being a triple agent, then Sloane would make sure of that."  
  
"You think she's a triple agent?"  
  
"She could be." I pause and then ask, my eyes meeting his. "Did she come to you or did you go to her?"  
  
He looks away from me and replies in a low voice, "She came to us."  
  
I raise my eyebrows up and shrug.  
  
He shakes his head, "That doesn't mean anything. You came to us, too."  
  
I smile, "Yeah, but I know I'm not a triple agent."  
  
He smiles slightly, before his voice turns serious. "We need her, Sydney. We need another double at SD-6. Do you have any idea how much progress we could make with another double in there?"  
  
"But at what price, Vaughn? What if you're wrong about her? What if Sloane put her up to this? What if her job is to steal information from the CIA and give it to SD-6? What if she is supposed to sabotage missions?" I pause and then add in a low voice, "What if her job is to uncover SD-6's mole?"  
  
I stop and allow my question to register with him. I see his eyes flash with worry and doubt.  
  
I go on, "If she is a fraud, then my cover might get blown and I'll most likely end up dead. It's only a matter of time until she finds out that your my handler too and that I play for the good guys."  
  
"I didn't think of that," he bows his head as he replies in a heavy, almost defeated voice.  
  
I study his conflicted expression and soften my tone. "Look, I might be wrong. I hope I'm wrong. All I'm saying is be careful."  
  
He slowly raises his eyes to meet mine, his gaze briefly scanning my face in search of something. His forehead wrinkles. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"What did I mean by what?"  
  
"To be careful. Did you mean to protect the interests of the agency or myself?"  
  
I turn my eyes away. "Both. But..." my voice trails off.  
  
"But what, Sydney?"  
  
I look him in the eye, as I force my voice to be strong and confident, "But, if I am right and she is a triple agent, I think she's going to use you to accomplish her goal."  
  
His eyebrows peak. "Use me."  
  
"I think she's going to manipulate you, Vaughn. That's what Fiona does and she's quite skilled at it."  
  
He shakes his head sharply, as if the information I've given him is too much to handle.  
  
"Just be careful," I say softly.  
  
* * * *  
  
~Vaughn POV~  
  
  
  
I walk into Weiss' office and stand in front of his desk. He's hunched over his laptop and seems to be extremely engaged in some task.  
  
"You busy?"  
  
He answers me without removing his eyes from the screen. "Playing Solitaire."  
  
"Good, you're not busy. I need to talk to you."  
  
He still doesn't meet my eyes. "What exactly about the words 'playing Solitarie' implied I am not busy?"  
  
I sigh. I am not in the mood for this. "Good to know the taxpayers' money is being spent wisely on your salary. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to know how you spend your time."  
  
He closes his laptop and finally looks up at me, "I don't make enough damn money for the taxpayers to have any opinion whatsoever."  
  
He pauses and then asks, "What's going on?"  
  
I walk over to his door and close it. Then I take a seat in the chair across from him.  
  
"Fiona Hathaway. What do you think about her?"  
  
"I think she's hot," he replies matter-of-factly.  
  
I groan. "As a double agent, Weiss. What do you think about her as a double agent?"  
  
He shrugs his shoulders, "I think she'll be a real asset to us. She seems to have a good relationship with Sloane and a great track record. She should prove to be very valuable."  
  
I nod and then close my eyes as I rub at them. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too."  
  
"Thought? Why the past tense?"  
  
I open my eyes and look at him, "I talked to Sydney today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she doesn't trust Fiona. She thinks she's a triple agent out to give CIA information to SD-6 or weed out their mole. If it's the latter, then that spells trouble for Sydney." I take a deep breath before going on, "She thinks that Fiona's going to manipulate me to get what she wants."  
  
Weiss grins, "Ah, but you're Balls of Steel. You can't be easily manipulated."  
  
I chuckle and shake my head, but my disposition soon turns serious again.  
  
"She might be right about her," I say softly. "How would I know?"  
  
"You'd know," he says confidently.  
  
"I'm not so sure I would," I reply in a low voice, my eyes planted to a spot on the floor.  
  
Weiss leans forward in his chair. "Look, man, all you can do is go out there and do your job. Listen to your instincts about her."  
  
He leans back in his chair and links his hands behind his head. He offers me a smirk, "Are you sure that Sydney's comments weren't rooted in jealousy?"  
  
My eyes shoot up and meet his. "What?"  
  
"Are you sure that maybe she didn't exaggerate some of her feelings and suspicions about Fiona because she's jealous of you and her working together?"  
  
I ponder this for a moment. Could Sydney really be jealous of Fiona?  
  
Hmm...Interesting thought.  
  
I choose my words carefully. "I doubt that Sydney is jealous, but even if she is I don't think she'd let her personal feelings cloud her professional judgment."  
  
Weiss laughs and shakes his head.  
  
My eyes narrow at him. What the hell is his problem?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just think that statement is funny considering who it came from."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Come on, Vaughn. You know that you've let your personal feelings for Sydney cloud your professional judgment more than once."  
  
I lower my eyes. "I don't have any personal feelings for Sydney."  
  
"Look, I'm not about to play Oprah to your troubled guest. I don't know what kind of personal feelings you have for Sydney, but you do have an emotional attachment to her. That much I know and so do you. And that, my friend, falls under the 'personal feelings' category. That attachment has resulted in you making some questionable decisions."  
  
I groan in annoyance. "Why does every conversation have to turn into this? Fiona has nothing to do with Sydney."  
  
Weiss throws his hands up in defeat. "Fine."  
  
* * * *  
  
~Sydney POV~  
  
  
  
A smile crosses my lips as I enter the break room, my eyes landing on Fiona Hathway standing at the counter making herself a cup of coffee. I go to stand by her side, removing a coffee mug from one of the cabinets.  
  
I turn my head and smile at her, "Hi, Fiona."  
  
She glances at me and smiles widely. "Oh, hi, Sydney."  
  
What a phony smile.  
  
I pick up the coffee pot and pour some into my mug as I speak, "How was your vacation last week?"  
  
She doesn't look at me as she speaks, her attention purposefully focused on adding cream to her coffee. "Oh, it was great. Never long enough though. I flew out Monday and stayed until last night. I went to my family home in Aspen. We own a great cabin up there and we always get together to go skiing once a year. It was really nice, I just wish I could spend more time with them."  
  
I nod and smile, "Sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
She looks at me one last time and smiles slightly before picking up her mug, "It was. See you later."  
  
She then saunters out of the room, my eyes following her figure until she disappears from view. I then pour the coffee down the sink.  
  
I walk out of the break room and pass by my father's desk. Our eyes connect and I nod my head for him to follow me. He gets up quickly and follows me into a vacant room. He removes a signal scrambler from his pocket and turns it on. We've got sixty seconds.  
  
"What do you know about Fiona Hathaway?"  
  
His eyes widen in curiosity, but he doesn't miss a beat. "She's worked here ten years. Highly respected by Sloane, excellent track record." He pauses and then asks, "Why?"  
  
"She turned double. Vaughn's her new handler," I say pointedly.  
  
His brow furrows. "That's impossible."  
  
My eyes widen, my interest peaked. "Why?"  
  
"Because Fiona is Sloane's niece."  
  
I can feel my expression twist in surprise. "What? I never knew this."  
  
"Sloane likes to keep it quiet. He wants Fiona's successes to be judged on merit alone, not clouded by nepotism."  
  
Sloane must have gone through a lot of trouble to make it so she would come up clean on her CIA check.  
  
"But how can you be sure she wouldn't turn on him?" I ask.  
  
"Because she knows the truth, Sydney. She always has. And it suits her just fine." He pauses and then adds, "Her father, Sloane's brother, died when she was five. He was a CIA agent who turned double and went to SD- 6. He was accidentally killed by the CIA on a mission that went wrong. Sloane has always believed the CIA found out the truth and killed him because of it. He instilled this same belief in Fiona and she has grown to hate the CIA, her sole mission in life to seek revenge for her father's death."  
  
I shake my head and say softly, "This is what I was afraid of."  
  
* * * *  
  
~Vaughn POV~  
  
I called Fiona and asked her to meet me here. It's virtually unheard of for a handler to meet with his agent twice in one day, but I just had to find out if Sydney was right.  
  
I stand in the same spot I was a few hours ago speaking with Sydney. It feels strange to be awaiting someone else's arrival in this warehouse. I've grown so accustomed to waiting for her, anticipating the moment when my eyes land on her and my heart catches in my chest for the briefest of moments.  
  
It seems almost wrong waiting for someone else in 'our' warehouse. If I had more time, I would have arranged for a secure location for Fiona and I to meet that would become our regular meeting place. But I haven't had time to arrange for that yet and I didn't think this could wait.  
  
I hear the soft echo of footsteps and for a moment I think it's Sydney. Force of habit.  
  
But I know the sound of Sydney approaching and this isn't it. Sydney's footsteps are quick, but graceful. These footsteps are slow, deliberate. The kind that come from a saunter.  
  
Fiona rounds the corner and my eyes land on her. I can't help but feel a pang of disappointment that it's her face that my eyes land on.  
  
She offers me a wide, toothy smile and enters the caged area.  
  
"Hello, Vaughn," she says, as she comes to stand in front of me, far too close for my liking. Her close proximity makes me uncomfortable and I have to take a step back.  
  
"Agent Hathaway," I reply.  
  
She giggles, "I told you already. Call me Fiona. Fifi, if you prefer. That's what all my friends call me."  
  
I study her for a moment, thinking that her looks and the way she speaks make her seem more like a Playmate than a double agent.  
  
"Fiona," I manage to choke out.  
  
"That's better," she replies in a breathy voice, her eyes briefly scanning the length of my body.  
  
She takes another step forward and I can feel the beads of perspiration form on my forehead. "So what did you want to see me about?" She pauses and then adds, her lips curling into a smoldering smile, "Not that I'm complaining. Seeing you twice in one day is certainly no sacrifice."  
  
Damn. She is blatantly flirting with me.  
  
Is this what Sydney meant about manipulating men? Because she's so transparent I can practically see the chain link fence behind her.  
  
Surely no man would fall for this.  
  
I stammer, "Uh, something's come up that I need you for. Normally, the agency wouldn't send a new double on a mission solely for the CIA, but you're the most qualified for this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We just discovered a new Rambaldi artifact. We're not even sure what it is yet, but we want it before SD-6 finds out about it and gets their hands on it. It's a book containing codes, that's all we know. We want that book. It's in a private science lab located in the highlands of southern Ethiopia, which is owned by a suspected terrorist leader. Needless to say, we're concerned about what it might contain and anxious to get our hands on it. You've been to this region before and you are the most experienced in the many languages that are spoken there. That's why we want you on this."  
  
I study her face, noting the proud look that flashes in her eyes.  
  
"How do I get in the lab?"  
  
I hand her a piece of paper with the security codes on it. "Those are the security codes. Memorize them and then burn that piece of paper."  
  
She nods and takes the paper from me. She looks down at it and then back up at me.  
  
Her eyes darken and her tone is serious as she speaks, "You read my file. You know how much I want to take SD-6 down. They killed my father when he turned on them and went to the CIA after learning the truth." She pauses and then adds, her eyes filling with tears. "I just...I think my father would have been really proud of what I am trying to do. Thank you for giving me the opportunity."  
  
I study her for a moment, watching as she stops to wipe a tear. If that was a performance, it was certainly persuasive.  
  
I wonder if Sydney is right. I mean, we checked her story out. Everything with her father happened just like she said. Could Sloane really create that out of thin air? Would he really go to all that trouble?  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
Of course he could. Of course he would.  
  
I hear her sniffle and then raise her eyes to mine, a strange emotion floating in them.  
  
She takes a step forward and before I know what's happening, she's placed her arms around me in a hug.  
  
I'm surprised by the bold move, but I manage to lift my right arm and pat her gently on the back.  
  
After a few moments, she pulls back and smiles. "Thank you for trusting me with this mission. It means a lot to me."  
  
With that, she turns on her heel and leaves.  
  
I simply stand there shaking my head.  
  
I've always thought I was a good judge of character. But I have no idea what to make of Fiona Hathaway.  
  
* * * *  
  
~Sydney POV~  
  
  
  
I march into Vaughn's office and stand in front of his desk. He slowly lifts his head up, his eyes registering surprise at seeing me.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "I was right. She's a fraud."  
  
"Sydney-..."  
  
"No, listen to me, Vaughn. I spoke with my father. Fiona is Sloane's niece. She's always known the truth about SD-6. Her father turned double on the CIA and went to SD-6. The CIA accidentally killed him on a mission, but Sloane believes they killed him on purpose when they learned he turned on them. He instilled a hatred for the CIA in Fiona and now she wants revenge. Her whole life, even her name probably, has been fabricated by Sloane. That's why she came up clean."  
  
I watch as his brow furrows and his eyes flash with too many emotions to name.  
  
"You still don't have any proof though, right?" he asks softly.  
  
My eyes widen. "What more do you need? This came from my father, Vaughn."  
  
He shakes his head, "I spoke with her today, Sydney. After I met with you."  
  
I swallow hard. "What did she say?"  
  
He lowers his eyes, "I didn't tell you this earlier, but her father was killed when he turned on SD-6 and went to the CIA after learning the truth. We checked it out. It's all true."  
  
I shake my head in disbelief. "Vaughn, Sloane is only making it seem like it's true. You know what he can do. He created a past for her."  
  
"But how can I be sure it's not true? How can I be sure that he wasn't really lying to her about her father's death all of these years and that she just learned the truth?"  
  
I think about that for a moment. It's not impossible. God knows I've had enough twists in my life for me to never rule out anything.  
  
"It's possible," I reply softly, "But I don't think-..."  
  
He cuts me off, a faraway look in his eyes, "So, like I said before, I spoke with her after our meeting. I listened to her talk about her father...and it just seemed...It seemed genuine."  
  
"Well, her feelings for her father probably are genuine, Vaughn. Whatever the circumstances, it seems she did lose her father." I pause and then add in a low voice, "But, no matter how genuine, a part of her was still manipulating you. And you seem to have fallen for it."  
  
His eyes shoot up at me. "What?"  
  
I break our gaze. "I just think that she did exactly what I thought she would...Exactly what she intended to do. She wanted to gain your trust, to seem vulnerable."  
  
His jaw tightens and I can tell he's angry at my accusation. "Couldn't I say the same about you?"  
  
My breath catches in my chest at his words. In all the time I've known him, he's never spoken to me like that.  
  
I take a deep breath to steady myself before meeting his eyes, "You think that's what I've been doing to you, Vaughn? Manipulating you for some reason? Every time I've cried on your shoulder? Bared my soul? That's what you think I was doing?"  
  
He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "I'm sorry," he says softly. He opens his eyes and meets mine, "I didn't mean that."  
  
I can tell from the look in his eyes that it's true. I nod, "It's okay."  
  
He shakes his head sharply, "No, it's not. You didn't deserve that. You've been through too much, Sydney. You have every right to feel the way that you do and I'm happy to be your confidant." He pauses and then adds, "It's just that...I guess I'm afraid you're right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"Right about Fiona. I'm afraid you're right and that I just can't see it. Maybe I did let her manipulate me."  
  
I let out a breath. "I think you're being too hard on yourself."  
  
He sighs and then shakes his head, as if too ward off the doubts for the time being at least.  
  
He turns his eyes to me. "Anyway, we'll know if Fiona is for real by tomorrow."  
  
I raise my eyebrows. "How?"  
  
"Well, I was concerned after meeting with you, so I came up with a way to determine if she's really on our side."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sending her on a mission solely for the CIA. Of course, this is a phony mission. She has to retrieve some Rambaldi book before SD-6 finds out about it. We'll be watching her. If she takes pictures of the pages of the book, then we'll know we got her. We'll know she plans on giving that information to Sloane."  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to risk it so soon after joining the CIA? What if she plays it safe and things go according to plan?"  
  
He shakes his head, "I don't believe that will happen. If you're right about her, then I think she went straight to Sloane after meeting with me. I think she told him about the mission and I don't think there's a chance in hell he would pass up this opportunity."  
  
I nod and smile cautiously, "I hope you're right."  
  
He smiles pensively and bobs his head, "So do I."  
  
* * * *  
  
~Vaughn POV~  
  
  
  
Weiss and I are parked about a mile away from the science lab where Fiona is to perform her mission. I could have watched her from LA and then confronted her when she got back if she is a fraud, but I didn't want to risk anything going wrong. If this woman is out to get the CIA, then I want to take care of her now.  
  
"I'm hungry," Weiss comments, while we both stare blankly at the surveillance screens.  
  
"We've only been here an hour, Weiss, and you already ate a bag of Fritos and another of Funyuns. How can you still be hungry?"  
  
"That's not real food. I want a cheeseburger."  
  
I chuckle and wave my hand, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure there's a McDonalds right around the corner. After all, we are in the highlands of southern Ethiopia, the Fast Food Headquarters of the World."  
  
He offers me a glare and I can almost swear he's imagining that my head is a Big Mac.  
  
In an effort to avoid his uncomfortable glare, I turn my head and look at the screens. My eyebrows raise up, "She's in the lab."  
  
We both watch as Fiona punches in the security code for the locked glass case containing the supposed Rambaldi artifact. A green light shines on the keypad and the door slides open.  
  
Fiona reaches in and removes the thin book. I watch as she fingers it, her left thumb running up and down its binding. I can feel myself holding my breath as I wait to see what she will do with it.  
  
Put it in your bag. Put it in your bag.  
  
Her right hand moves to her side where her bag is and I can feel my breath slowly releasing in relief. She unzips the bag and I wait for her to open it up to place the book inside.  
  
Instead, her hand reaches inside and removes a tiny camera.  
  
My heart catches in my throat.  
  
No.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
I can feel Weiss's eyes on me, watching my reaction. I force my face to remain stoic.  
  
She brings the camera up and opens the book. For the next five minutes, she flips through it, snapping pictures of as many pages as she can.  
  
Pictures of useless, bogus information that just sealed her fate.  
  
When she's done, she places the camera and the book in her bag and zips it again. Then she closes the door, punches in the security code and quickly exits the lab.  
  
I turn my head away at that point, shaking it in disgust.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? So naive?  
  
Sydney was right.  
  
I hear Weiss sigh and then speak softly, "It's not your fault, man. There's no way you could have known."  
  
I bow my head and reply in a low voice, "I should have known. It's my job to know."  
  
"She checked out, Vaughn. She came up clean."  
  
I turn my head towards him and reply, "I should have believed Sydney. I shouldn't have doubted her."  
  
"You took Sydney's concerns seriously. If you hadn't, then we wouldn't be here right now. We wouldn't know that she's a fraud for sure. You did your job."  
  
I lower my eyes and say softly, "You don't understand. I should have seen right through her from the beginning. And, even when Sydney told me of her suspicions, I found myself listening to Fiona and believing that she wanted to play for the good guys."  
  
"Look, man, this job is a bitch sometimes. We always have to keep our guard up, we are constantly evaluating and analyzing the people we come in contact with. There are going to be times when someone slips through. It wasn't just you, Vaughn. She fooled Devlin and a host of others. Let's just be grateful that we found out before she could do any damage."  
  
I take a deep breath, my eyes planted to a spot on the floor. "You don't get it. If it weren't for Sydney, she would have done some damage very soon. And I would have been her handler, I would have facilitated it. It could have been years before I realized who she was." I pause and then add in a whisper, "So what does that say about me?"  
  
I slowly raise my eyes up and look at Weiss, but he simply stares at me without saying a word.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
I enter the warehouse, my eyes falling on his hunched figure. He's sitting on a crate, his head bowed.  
  
I immediately know something is wrong.  
  
I walk to stand in front of him and he lifts his head up. He smiles, but I can tell it is forced, almost painful for him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi," I reply, as I study his darkened eyes. They're swimming with a million emotions, each one at war with the other.  
  
We remain in silence for a few moments until I break it, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
He shakes his head, a bitter smile crossing his lips. "You know what happened."  
  
My brow wrinkles.  
  
"Vaughn-..."  
  
"You were right, Sydney," he says, cutting me off. "You were right about her."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief, but it is short-lived when I see how this has affected him.  
  
"I didn't want to be right," I say.  
  
He nods, "I know you didn't, but I should have listened to you."  
  
I shake my head, "You did listen to me. That's why you sent her on that phony mission."  
  
He turns his eyes up to meet mine, "I actually believed she might be for real, Sydney."  
  
"You couldn't have known."  
  
"You knew," he says pointedly.  
  
I look down. "I knew her, Vaughn. I had the benefit of watching her, which you didn't."  
  
"No," he replies, shaking his head, "I mean, you knew. Something inside of you, your instincts, told you that she wasn't who she claimed to be."  
  
I look thoughtfully at him, my gaze captivated by the conflicted man before me. I've never really seen him like this. The Vaughn I know is confident and sharp. I've never really seen him doubt himself.  
  
He goes on, his eyes piercing mine, "I don't trust my instincts anymore, Sydney. That time where Sloane was testing you? You'd probably be dead now or living under an assumed name if it was up to me...If it wasn't for your father. I just...I don't have what you have...That natural ability to just know."  
  
I shake my head at him. "You're kidding, right? My instincts, Vaughn, resulted in me working for the very people I vowed to fight and believing my mother was some sort of saint. Some of the most important people in my life I judged so wrong."  
  
"But maybe you were too close and that's why. You couldn't see them for what they were because you trusted them, you weren't looking for anything to be wrong." He pauses and then adds, his eyes no longer meeting mine, "It's my job to know. I was looking for the signs. I listened to her and I still found a part of me believing her."  
  
"You're not perfect, Vaughn. We all make mistakes, no matter how skilled we may think we are."  
  
He bends his head, "Maybe your father was right. I don't think I'm experienced enough to do this job. Maybe I'm not cut out for it."  
  
"Don't say that," I reply sharply, which causes him to raise his eyes up to me. I swallow and then go on, "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. I would have died during the whole Cole situation and a thousand other times if it weren't for you giving me the information I needed and for watching out for me." I pause and then say, "I need you, Vaughn."  
  
I want to add that I need him for so much more than he realizes, but I know I can't.  
  
I'd give anything to take away that doubt in his eyes. I just hope I did a little to alleviate it.  
  
He smiles slightly and shakes his head, "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
I grin, "I aim to please."  
  
Our eyes remain locked for a moment, before I turn my gaze away and say in the most playful tone I can manage, "Well, I believe our session is over now, Mr. Vaughn. I hope next time we can go back to me and my problems."  
  
He laughs, flashing me that smile of his that makes me weak in the knees.  
  
"Sure," he replies.  
  
We stand there for a few moments, him lost in his thoughts and me simply watching him.  
  
I'm glad he's all mine again.  
  
I can't help but be secretly happy that Fiona was a fraud. The thought of him meeting with her in secret places would have driven me crazy.  
  
And I would have hated to fight her for him.  
  
I would have won, but I would have hated it.  
  
*****************************************THE END*********************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph 


End file.
